


Like a Red Flag to a Bull

by CarmillaCarmine



Series: Slice of Life ficlets - Dissonance [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, 2x221B, Dissonance, Established Relationship, Groping, It's actually 2x221B ficlet of 442 words oops, Kissing, M/M, Prompt Fic, Red Pants, Red Pants Monday, violin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 23:43:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20750738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmillaCarmine/pseuds/CarmillaCarmine
Summary: John is woken up by the sounds of violin and decides to tease Sherlock by flaunting his red underwear.





	Like a Red Flag to a Bull

**Author's Note:**

> The ficlet happens in the universe of the fic [Dissonance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18358196/chapters/43466693)  
You can read the ficlet even if you don't know the fic.
> 
> If you're interested in more deleted scenes from Dissonance, you can check out [Slice of Life ficlets - Dissonance](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1470122)  
If you'd like to read more of my 221Bs, you can read [A colony of 221Bees](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1411591)  


Soft violin music was John's favourite way to wake up in the mornings. He still had nightmares about his time in Afghanistan but since moving in with Sherlock, he had been woken from them by the sound of violin or calming melodies on guitar. 

He had realised a while ago that Sherlock played to wake him from his nightmares and to soothe him afterwards; that was even before they'd decided to become a couple. The nightmares had become scarce since then, but he was afraid it meant that he wouldn't experience waking up to his favourite musician playing in their flat any more. That was definitely not the case. 

John stretched on the bed, basking in the sounds of violin, wishing that Sherlock was lying next to him. 

Standing up, he was about to pull his jeans on but decided against it when he realised he was wearing bright red underwear. Hoping they would attract Sherlock like a red flag to a bull, he ventured into the sitting room wearing just the boxer briefs and a t-shirt. 

Sherlock was facing the window as he continued playing. The morning sun created a golden aura around his lean body, making him look like a statue of a god on display. The sun had the privilege to caress his face with its rays first thing in the morning. John scoffed at the idea of him being jealous of the sun. It couldn't do what he was about to do. 

"Morning." he said, tracing one fingertip along the enticing part of Sherlock’s denim-clad leg where his thigh met his bum. 

Sherlock's melody didn't stop until John's movement ceased. He turned then, lowering his instrument, putting it on the desk nearby. John felt Sherlock’s eyes on his body as if he was heating it with his gaze. In a matter of seconds, John’s underwear felt extremely hot. Sherlock’s hooded stare lifted to John’s face and he leaned in, placing a small kiss on John's lips. 

"Mmmm" he murmured and flicked his tongue over John's bottom lip. John felt a pleasant buzz in his system, waking him up immediately. Sherlock’s hand travelled to squeeze John’s bum in a possessive grip. “I want these at your ankles.” he purred, pinching the stretchy red fabric. 

“Breakfast first.” John argued, daring.

A moment later, Sherlock’s eyes blew wide and John recognised the look as inspiration striking. When Sherlock turned back, his expression fully focused, he picked up the violin and started playing a melody John had never heard before. 

Sherlock was composing and John wasn't jealous of the sun anymore. Instead, he smiled relishing the life in his fairy tale bubble.


End file.
